No Use Emphasizing With Dogs
by Reposhillo
Summary: After a bad night at a party, Butch ends up saying something to Boomer that he regrets dearly. So, he decides to make it up to his blue-schemed brother.
1. Chapter 1

My first actual on-going story, with lots of chapters and stuff. Anyway, time for the warnings.

Warnings: This WILL be eventually Butch/Boomer. Meaning Rrbcest (Incest). I may or may not decide to add some Butch/Brick near the end of the fic. So MalexMale, yaoi, Incest, Dub-con.

Italiacs=Past

Reviews on this particular story are greatly welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

Chapter One: Dog Dates

"Mother fucking bitch damn cock-sucking bastard!"

Boomer groaned as he followed his raging brother up the stairs to their small apartment. It would have been nice to take the elevator, but as fate would have it, it was currently out of order. Which only contributed further to his brother's foul mood. Though why couldn't they have just flown up to their place? Boomer's ass hurt like hell from the night before, and he really didn't want to deal with an enraged Butch for the rest of the day.

"H-Hey Butch, I don't thin-"

"Was anyone fucking talking to you?!" Butch cut him off, whirling around to face him. Boomer chose to stare at the floor than meet his brother's menacing glare, dark green irises lit bright with fury. The blue rowdyruff boy remained silent.

"Hmph. Didn't fucking think so." With that, Butch spun around and continued making his way upstairs. It took Boomer a moment before he followed him. The poor blue couldn't really understand why his brother was so pissed right now. Not that Butch ever really needed a good reason to get angry at something or someone. Sighing he tried to recall the events that may have led up to this point.

_ "Hey Booms, I hear that chick, Mary, is throwin one hell of a party tonight. Wanna come?" Mitch purred, arm sneaking around Boomer's shoulder. The final bell had just rung, dismissing the students from school._

_ "Mary? The Redhead from Science?" Boomer questioned, fiddling with his can of cola and watching as kids filtered through the halls towards the exit. Boomer had stopped at his locker hoping he could catch one of his brothers and walk home with them._

_ "Yeah. Lots of ladies…Or dudes if yer' into that sort of thing" Mitch continued, shrugging his shoulders._

_ "Like Butch?" The blond innocently suggested, causing the brunette to blink in response before he flashed a smirk._

_ " Yeah. I guess so. Hopefully I'll see ya tonight Booms"!_

_ With that, the brunnete chose to slip away into the crowd tactifully, because when Boomer turned around, he was met with an amused looking Brick and an irate Butch._

-Fast foward to the party-

_ To say Mary's party was packed would be an understatement. There was hardly enough room to breathe or move around much without bumping into someone. They had arrived fashionably late, as Brick had called it. Speaking of Brick, where the hell was he?! Boomer's cobalt eyes scanned the area until he caught sight of Brick's signature red hat. His brother was currently flirting with a short blonde girl. Boomer thought he recognized her as Anna, class A drama queen. Boomer snorted at his brother's choice in women before he noticed someone waving in his direction. Upon closer inspection, Boomer saw it was Mitch._

_ Said person weaved his way through the mess of men and women, before finally reaching Boomer where he clamped a hand around his shoulder. _

_ "Sup Booms. Glad ya' could make it!" Mitch greeted, voice a little louder than necessary._

_ "Yeah. Party's nice" he said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Briefly, he spotted Butch, hanging in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Butch seemed to be glaring holes through the both of them. Mitch seemed to take notice and purposely waved at him, only getting a middle finger in response from the black-haired male._

_ "You're brother's an asshole." Mitch mused, tapping his beer bottle against his chin in mock thought. Boomer simply nodded in agreement. He didn't seem to notice the rather menacing stare down he was recieving from the brunnete until Mitch forcefully bumped his shoulder into Boomer's, causing the blue Rowdy Ruff to glance up at him._

_ "Hey Boomer. Follow me." Mitch grinned, motioning up the stairs. There were couples on nearly every step, making out or flirting. Boomer glanced around nervously. Brick was long gone, but Butch was still there. His glare however, had changed and became more focused on Mitch._

_ "I…I don't know Mitch.." Boomer trailed off. He nearly jumped when Mitch breathed in his ear, warm breath tickling._

_ "C'mon. Are ya' scared or something? I just wanna show ya' something."_

_ "No! I'm not scared of anything! I'm a Ruff." Boomer exclaimed. _

_ Mitch grinned. "Good. Then follow me." Without giving Boomer a chance to think, he seized the upper part of Boomer's arm roughly and yanked him along, snaking past the crowds of people, and making their way up the stairs._

_ Boomer had no idea that this night would turn out to be a terrible one indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

Oh No! Whats going to happen to Boomer? Read and find out

Reviews are welocme

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Mary.

Warnings: Dub-Con, MalexMale, Yaoi

Don't like? Don't read.

Italiacs=Past

* * *

Chapter Two: Hurt Dogs

_Boomer didn't know what to think. He had expected Mitch to show him some kind of scene, or perhaps a new drug that he had obtained. Not for the brunette jock to shove him into one of the very few rooms that weren't being occupied and slam the door behind him. He didn't expect to have to shield himself from the slowly advancing male, a familiar hungry glint in his eye. Boomer knew that look well enough from his brothers. He finally found himself when he felt Mitch's hand slide along his hip._

_ "Mitch I..I really don't think…"_

_ "C'mon Boomer, don't chicken out now" The brunnette breathed, attempting to pull the blond Rowdyruff to him._

_ Boomer backed up a little before Mitch could accomplish his goal, holding his hands up like a shield. Boomer's eyes darted around desperately, searching for an escape. He didn't have time when Mitch seized him by his shoulders, and yanked him towards the bed. When Boomer's legs hit the edge of the it, Mitch shoved him down and crawled on top of him. Now Boomer was in no way weak. He was a Rowdyruff boy after all. But unlike his brothers, common sense didn't come easily to him, and he never felt the urge to constantly want to use his super human strength to hurt someone. But this thing with Mitch was happening so fast, he almost didn't register that he was being kissed. Boomer's body jerked in response, and he tried to move his face away but Mitch wouldn't let him. He had worked too damn hard to get the blond where he wanted him, and he wasn't about to let him go. He finally pulled away and stared down at the blond, grinning._

_ "Whats this?….Why?" Boomer breathed, staring up at Mitch with wide eyes._

_ "Why not?" Mitch mused. He snorted when the blond narrowed his eyes. "Okay fine. I've been wantin' to touch ya' fer a while now. But that damn brother of yours is always watching." Mitch paused for a moment to stroke the blond's cheek thoughtfully. "You were so oblivious though dude. Never thought more of the hair tugging, or the light punches, or the fact that I always tried to get ya' to one of these parties. And Butch always follows. Bastard. I think little Boomer can take care of himself, he's a big boy."_

_ Boomer's breath hitched as he felt Mitch's hand trail up his shirt, caressing the soft expanse of flesh his hand discovered. Boomer was not oblivious to the act taking place. He had been in this position before. Damn he's had sex before, even though he ignored the fact that it was between either of his brother's. Sure he's actually gotten over his shy factor a couple times and fooled around with some girls before as well._

_ "Anyway, I like ya'. Always thought ya' were cute." Mitch continued, pressing light kisses over Boomer's neck. "And I've wanted to do this for a while now. But Butch just wouldn't back off."_

_ Boomer's eyebrows furrowed in light confusion. Why did Mitch keep mentioning Butch? It wasn't like the green Rowdyruff boy purposely got in the way of Mitch's advances toward Boomer, right? He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke up. "So…you've wanted..to.." He trailed off when Mitch's finger's brushed past a nipple._

_ "Fuck you" Mitch confirmed. His answer caused Boomer to shiver. Somehow, this didn't feel…right. Sure Mitch was handsome and all. But Boomer didn't feel comfortable with this, in fact he hardly felt comfortable in any sexual situation unless, he shamefully had to admit, it was with one of his brothers. But he wouldn't back down, not from this. That would make him a chicken wouldn't it? His brothers already made fun of him for alot of things, Boomer decided that chickening out on sex wouldn't be one of them. Making up his mind, he shyly pressed his lips to Mitch's when the brunette trailed back up to them. His compliance made Mitch chuckle, who then proceeded to press against Boomer harshly, causing the blond to gasp. This gave Mitch to perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside._

_ Boomer grimaced as he felt Mitch's tongue violate his mouth. He tasted like alcohol and ciggerates. He twitched when he felt one of Mitch's hands slide down his stomach and rest at the button of his jeans. His stomach knotted up inside when Mitch started undoing the button and unzipping them. He didn't like this feeling._

_ Suddenly Mitch removed himself from Boomer and he felt a spark of hope. Maybe Mitch realized this was a mistake and would let Boomer go. But that hope was dashed when he was flipped over, his face hitting the bed's neatly arranged pillows. He tried to get up, to do something, but a hand on his lower back stopped him, keeping him in place. He jolted when he felt Mitch's other hand tug down his loosened pants, along with the dark blue boxers he wore._

_ "Dude don't freak. I'll make this good Booms." Mitch murmured behind him. Mitch pulled Boomer's pants down all the way, and Boomer shuddered when he heard a zipper behind him and a hand grasp his hips._

_ "Don't worry. I told you I'll make this good." Was all Boomer heard before Mitch pushed against him. No preperation, no lube, not even spit. Boomer resisted the urge to cry out._

_—_

_ Butch grunted as he brushed off yet another young woman's attempt to get him to bed her. He had left the doorway to the kitchen for a few minutes to get one damn beer, and when he returned, Mitch and Boomer were gone. That alone frusterated him. He carded his fingers through his black hair and sighed. Hopefully Boomer wasn't doing anything stupid with that fucktard of a jock. He leaned against the doorway when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he briefly turned to see a tall red-headed girl standing beside him, a goofy looking grin on her face. He grumbled, already knowing what she was going to ask. He knew that look, cheeks flushed from alcohol consumption, silly giggling, a light glint in their eyes._

_ "So" She began " You're Butch right? Nice party huh? It took forever to get my parents to leave for that damn buisness trip without hiring a damn nanny."_

_ Ah, so this was Mary. Not that it mattered much to Butch. He simply shrugged before scanning the crowd, looking for a familiar face belonging to one of his brothers. He was interupted when Mary spoke up again._

_ "You know, you look a little lonely there. Both you're brothers already ran off with someone tonight" she giggled. Butch snorted. Brick, he knew for sure was already banging some slut, but Boomer?_

_ "Sure." Was his only reply._

_ "Yeah. Brick ran off with that bitch Anna. And Boomer got dragged off by Mitch. Didn't know he was that kind of guy" Mary giggled again. She yelped when she suddenly felt herself being pressed harshly into the wall by a very angry looking Butch._

_ "What did you just say?" He growled. He really hoped he heard her wrong, because if that bastard touched his brother like that, he would hurt him. No questions asked. Below him, Mary trembled._

_ "Upstairs…" She breathed._

_ —-_

_ It was over within a matter of time, but it had felt like forever to Boomer. He lay facedown in the white pillow, gripping it tightly as the soft surface rubbed against his face. Mitch still held his hips, bent over Boomer's body, panting._

_ The blond quivered, hating the feel of the hot liquid leaking out of him. It hurt. Boomer thought he might be bleeding. When Mitch suddenly pulled out, Boomer winced. Without a word from either, Boomer sat up and pulled up his pants. He was right, there was a small trail of blood leaking down one of his thighs. He sat on the edge of the bed, while Mitch lyed down next to him, breathing heavily. Boomer glanced at him. _

_ "I…I think I'm gonna go home now" He mumbled, fidgeting with the end of his shirt. Mitch simply closed his eyes and nodded. With that, Boomer sat up and hissed in pain. He wobbled towards the door, and right when he was about to turn the handle it suddenly swang open, nearly hitting Boomer. Boomer froze when he looked up and saw familiar green eyes. He knew those eyes, knew who they belonged to. There standing in front of him, and looking quite royally pissed, was his older brother Butch._

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!


	3. Chapter 3

Whats Butchie-Boy gonna do?

The answer is below. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Warnings: MalexMale, Incest, Language

Italiacs=Past

Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dog Lies

_ Boomer stared into those familiar green eyes, feeling a sense of dread overtaking him. More so when those jade eyes slowly traveled from him, to Mitch who had passed out on the bed. Already, he could see Butch's muscles tense through the dark grey shirt he wore as he prepared to storm past Boomer and murder the jock. Boomer quickly planted his hands on Butch's chest._

_ "Butch….Just no..Please. Leave him be. He can't even fight back. And I…I just wanna go home." Boomer pleaded. The pain from his earlier activity was starting to rear up full force, and he really didn't want to deal with trying to keep Butch from one of his fits. Butch's eyes traveled back to the blue Rowdyruff's face, scanning it. He seemed to be searching for something, though Boomer had no idea what it could be. Finally, he exhaled a long breath from his nostrils, making him sound like an angry bull, before he went slack._

_ "Fine." He spat out, voice gruff. "Home then. Now." With that, Butch's arm shot out and he seized Boomer by his wrist, tugging the blond forcefully out of the room. He dragged Boomer out of the narrow hall, down the stairs, shoving people out of his way as he went. Boomer went along without a word, from slight fear that his brother would snap on him._

_—_

_ By the time they reached their apartment, the clock had already ticked past midnight. Butch simply scoffed as he slammed open their door, and hurled Boomer inside. Boomer quickly regained himself, and was about to whirl on his brother for man-handling him the entire way home but was silenced when their home-phone started ringing. The sound pierced the silence of their small apartment, and with a growl Butch snatched it up and answered the caller with a rude "The fuck's calling?!"_

_ Boomer heard a muffled voice on the other end. He watched as Butch went from enraged to simply looking annoyed._

_ "Are you shittin' me Brick? What? How fuckin' many have you had Bro? She what?! Haha you fucker, you probably deserved it! What? Oh you want me to come get you? And what, carry your drunk ass back here? Fine fine, no need to get bitchy with me jeez!" With that, Butch hung up the phone with a dull 'clang', then turned on his heel and was prepared to once more head out the door before he turned around to give Boomer a quick glance. Boomer couldn't say exactly what it was that crossed Butch's features, since it was gone as quickly as it came before he slammed the door closed. Boomer stood there awkwardly, not sure what he should be doing. He quickly decided that he would take a shower, then head to bed. God did his ass hurt like hell._

Boomer sighed as he watched Butch fumble with the keys to their apartment. He heard curses and grumbles before finally, he was able to swing open their door, in the same manner he had last night, and stomp inside. Boomer followed without a word. School had been awkward as hell today. Many people were absent, (mostly due to Mary's party) and when Boomer actually had the chance to get a good look at him, Brick had looked like shit. His red, tosseled hair looked messier than usual, and he was oddly pale. He wondered why Brick didn't just skip today. From the sounds he heard last night when Butch had finally brought him home, Brick was in no mood for school, or really anything for that matter.

Butch on the other hand, had avoided Boomer all today, until the final bell had rang and dismissed the students from school. He had caught Butch storming out, his twin lip piercings caught between his teeth as he seethed. Boomer had no idea what had pissed him off today, but he hoped that his brother's foul mood wouldn't last.

"Fuck that asshole.." He heard Butch grumble, watching as Butch basically dropped himself on the couch. He fidgeted with the end of his oversized blue hoodie before he decided to engage his brother one last time.

"Are you talking about..Mitch?.." He asked meekly, and immediately regretted it. No sooner had the name slipped from his lips did he find Butch leaping up and getting in his face.

"OF FUCKING COURSE IM TALKING ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE! THAT FUCKING PRICK, ACTING ALL SMUG TODAY!" Butch paused, taking a breath before continuing, this time glaring at Boomer accusingly. "AND YOU! WHAT THE EVER LIVING HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? HUH?!"

Boomer backed up a little, bracing his hands in front of his chest in case his brother got physical. "I just..I didn't think-" Boomer mumbled, only to be cut off.

"YEAH! THATS YOUR FUCKIN PROBLEM! YOU NEVER THINK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KINDA SHIT MITCH IS INTO?! WHAT KINDA SHIT HE COULD'VE GOTTEN YOU INTO! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF TRYING TO WATCH OUT FOR YOUR ASS ONLY FOR YOU TO PULL THE SHIT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!"

At this point, Boomer had backed up a little more, his back hitting the door that led to his own bedroom. He considered ducking in there until Butch had calmed down. He felt scared. Usually Brick was around to diffuse the situation before things turned ugly. And it seemed that Butch was no where near finished.

" I"M SO SICK OF YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT BOOMER?!" A pause, green irises brightly colored with rage. Butch always had a tendency to speak before he thought. "**YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WISH MOJO HAD RUN OF OUT INGREDIENTS BEFORE HE EVER MADE YOU!"**

Silence.

Boomer was silent. The whole place was silent, except for Butch's heavy breathing. But his words still rang loud and clear. Boomer was silent for a few moments, and by the time it took Butch to realize exactly what he had just said, the tears were already slowly flowing down pale cheeks. Boomer's eyes were wide, and hurt encompassed them. Before Butch could get himself together to fix things, Boomer had already slipped into his room and quietly shut the door. A soft 'click' signified that he had locked it. Butch stood there, unsure of what to do. Then his fist collided with the wall adjacent to Boomer's room, causing a small crater.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He repeated, leaning his head against the wall. What the fuck was wrong with him? There were some things that simply were not meant to be uttered, but apparently that wouldn't stop Butch from speaking them, even if he in no way meant it. He bit his lip, feeling the cool metal of his lip piercing digging into his flesh as he did so. The image of those wide, watery cobalt eyes was burned into his mind. He gave himself a few more minutes to completely calm himself, before he straightened up. He had to fix this. He had to let Boomer know that he didn't mean what he said. At all. He loved him, perhaps more then a brother really should. He loved both his brothers. A lot more than he let on.

He stood in front of Boomer's door, sliding his hands against it. He inhaled, then exhaled, before he leaned all the way against the door.

"Boomer" he whispered.

No answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Butch Bad.

Disclaimer: The characters mentioned do not belong to me.

Warnings: MalexMale, RRBcest(incest), Yaoi, language

Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated

* * *

Chapter Four: Dog Plays

Silence.

Thats what Butch was greeted with for a few moments. He sighed, running his fingers through his short hair before pushing against the door once more.

"Boomer. Open the door." He commanded softly, using his index finger to tap against the handle. "Boomer…"

Butch thought he heard a soft sigh on the other side of the door, or perhaps it was his imagination, since the door still didn't open. Butch thudded his head against the wooden surface, grumbling. He really didn't want to have to use force to open the door, but it seemed Boomer wasn't gonna open it for him. Butch grasped the handle, and with a sudden surge of power that made his hand give off a jade glow, he ripped the handle from its place, leaving behind a hole where it once was. Surprised that the door hadn't been pulled off its hinges, he dropped the knob and gently pushed the wooden barrier open. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. Boomer was seated on the end of his bed, legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Butch could see the way his shoulders shook and heard the small sniffles.

Taking a breath, Butch wandered over to the end where Boomer sat, slowly dropping to his knees and placing his elbows on the bed to keep him steady. His hands slide up Boomer's legs until he cupped his knees. He leaned forward, forehead touching the top of Boomer's head. "Boomer, look at me." Boomer shifted a bit, so that Butch could see his eyes, which were glossy from tears. Butch used one of his hands to brush Boomer's bangs back.

"Listen. And listen good. You know, of all people, that I hardly ever thin k before I open my trap. Its no excuse, but you have to know that I didn't mean it. You know that, don't you?" Butch whispered, keeping his voice low. Finally, the blond lifted his head up, and Butch wasted no time cupping the blue Ruff's face and pulling him forward. He felt Boomer's hands leave his lap to clutch at his shirt, and Butch wrapped his arms tightly around him and rested his head on top of the blond's head. "I'm sorry."

Boomer shifted. "So..You didn't r-really mean that?" He asked, wanting confirmation. Butch pushed the blond away from him slightly so they could face one another, using a hand to swipe at the tears still staining the blond's cheeks.

"Of fucking course not dummy" He answered, letting his lips descend upon Boomer's cheek. The blond giggled despite himself when Butch's kisses trailed across his face, for it kind of tickled. He felt Butch's lips brush past his own, and without hesistation he pressed forward for direct contact. This, this felt nice. Kissing his brother, however wrong it was for others, felt right to the blue Ruff. Butch pulled away and resumed planting kisses across his face and trailing down towards his exposed neck, repeating a soft "Sorry" every now and then. The blond smiled and planted his hands on the noiret's shoulders. He let the green Ruff push him down onto his bed and hover over him.

Boomer shivered when his brother leaned down to breathe in his ear. "I'm sorry. But I don't like-no I fucking hate the fact that bastard had his hands on you, just for a cheap fuck. You're worth more than that." The blond felt a warm swelling in his chest at Butch's words. And it was because they were sincere. Butch was not the kind of person to sugar-coat things, like Brick would occassionally do, or really lie at all. The green Ruff saw no point in such things, and it made Boomer's heart soar.

Sniffling a bit, the blond pushed Butch slightly so that the noiret was looking at him, and gave his brother a small smile. "Then I guess you should make it up to me huh?"

Butch blinked a few times in response to Boomer's confidence, and let a hand caress his younger brother's cheek. "Are you sure about that Boomer? You've been limping all day and you know I'm not the most gentle person."

Boomer nodded. "Mmhmm. Now kiss me loser!" Butch grinned, and wasted no time crushing his lips against the blond's. Boomer hummed, even as the noiret's snake bites started digging into his lips. Boomer wrapped his arms around his brother's neck when Butch started pressing against him harshly.

The blond whined when Butch pulled away, but that was quickly replaced with a squeak when the noiret grinded their hips together, making the bulge in his pants very noticeable. "God damn. Do you see what you do to me Booms?" The green Ruff purred, grabbing a hold of the blond's hips and rocking their bodies together. Boomer moaned and turned his head to the side. God, this felt amazing. He didn't feel scared, uneasy, or nervous, just extremely turned on. That is, until a sudden and loud knock jolted Boomer out of his trance.

"Boomer? Butch?The fuck's with this door? Wheres the handle? Tell me someone's fucking here?" It was Brick. And judging by the way his words were slurred and drawled out, it was obvious he had a few beers prior before.

Boomer was about to respond, but Butch beat him to it. "Maybe. The fuck you want? Me and Booms are a little fucking busy here!" To illustrate his point, he slid his leg up and used his knee to rub against Boomer's crotch, causing the blond to blush and let out a loud gasp. He slapped the back of the noiret's head in retaliation.

There was a prolonged silence on the other end of the door for a few short minutes, before the two heard Brick chuckle. "I guess I'll come back later. Go easy on him bro!" Boomer and Butch waited until they heard their front door open and slam close. Then the blond felt hands snake their way up his shirt, and Butch's breath ghosting over the side of his face.

"Now, where were we baby brother?"


End file.
